Some polymers and adhesives are capable of being cured via exposure to a light source, such as an ultraviolet (UV) light source. A disadvantage associated with such a curing method is that the UV radiation enters the polymer/adhesive from an outer surface. As such, full curing of the polymer/adhesive may occur at the surface, but curing may decrease along a depth of the polymer/adhesive as a result of absorption of the UV radiation, resulting in a partially cured polymer/adhesive. In order to fully cure the polymer/adhesive, other means are employed such as thermal curing.